Rituale Romanum
by Love-in-the-Stars
Summary: There are some things no one knows about Shawn Spencer like how he knows for a fact that monsters exist. So when Dean Winchester shows up in Santa Barbara, without his brother, Shawn knows something horrible is in the air. Shassie,Dean/Castiel,Gabriel/Sam
1. Prologue

Rituale Romanum

A Supernatural/Psych Crossover

Pairings: Shassie, Dean/Castiel, Gabriel/Sam

Spoilers:

PSYCH: None really, probably just some vague references to former cases or Shawn's accidents.

SUPERNATURAL: Plot wise, probably none. As long as you know the gist and that Castiel and Gabriel are angels, you should be fine.

Summary: There are some things no one knows about Shawn Spencer, like how he knows for a fact that monsters exist. So when Dean Winchester shows up in Santa Barbara, without his brother, Shawn knows something horrible is in the air.

* * *

Prologue: How It All Began

Set after 'Bloody Mary' in Supernatural and pre-show in Psych.

Shawn was on his eighteenth job when he met the Winchester Brothers. It was purely by accident, or so he thought but truthfully the oddest things always did seem to happen around him so maybe he shouldn't have been surprised. Shawn had been working at a bar that night, it was only his third day on the job but he'd already made fast friends with both his co-workers and the regular patrons. Being that the bar was located in a very small town out in the middle of nowhere, they didn't get many new visitors so when the Brothers walked in they had Shawn's attention nearly immediately.

The taller one drew his eyes first since he was nearly, if not over, six feet but one scan showed that despite the man's size he looked rather harmless. Bigfoot, as Shawn named him, headed instantly for one of the small tables with a laptop shoulder bag while the smaller man approached him. Smiling widely, Shawn looked him over covertly as he greeted the newcomer.

This one was shorter though still taller then himself, but where the other one had an air of harmless innocence this man did not. He was very easy on the eyes, Shawn certainly approved, but his lazy slouch belied a controlled and dangerous stance. Shawn found himself caught in the stranger's eyes, a pretty green swirl of color that held an alert gleam he recognized as a feature they shared.

"Hey there, stranger. What can I do for you?" He asked, elbows on the counter.

"Just two beers will do it."

Shawn gave a nod and reached beneath the counter to plop two unopened bottles in front of them. "So tell me, what could possibly be of interest to two dashing young men such as yourselfs way out here?"

Those eyes gleamed in amusement and a smirk formed on the other's handsome face. "Oh, nothing. My brother and I are just passing through on our road trip."

"Brotherly bonding?" Shawn returned, smirking as well.

The snort in response was answer enough and he laughed but the other just grinned before leaning forward. "And what about you?"

"Me? What about me?" He asked innocently, shifting ever so slightly toward the stranger.

"Well, you're a dashing young man as well, what are you doing here? You don't live here, do you?"

Shawn didn't bother asking him how he knew, it was rather obvious to anyone who really looked that he didn't belong in this scene. "I'm just here for a little fun before moving on. I'm thinking Seattle next."

"Fun, huh?"

"Um-hmm."

The other man smiled and Shawn felt a flutter of anticipation in his stomach, giving a flash of teeth in return.

"Dean!" The call cut across their connection and Shawn broke eye contact to look across the pub toward Bigfoot, whose voice was a mix of irritation and excitement.

Dean (Shawn rather liked that name) rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "Annoying little brother…"

Shawn's eyes widened. "He's your _little_ brother?" he demanded with amused incredibility in his voice.

"Unfortunately." Was the grumbled reply before Dean grabbed the beers and paused to look at him. "What's your name?"

"Shawn, Shawn Spencer, at your service." He said with a wink as he held out his hand.

Dean chuckled, a low rumble, and shook his hand firmly. "Dean, Dean Wilcot."

Shawn raised an eyebrow, almost convinced that he was telling the truth but he wasn't Henry Spencer's son for nothing, so he sensed the falsehood but found he didn't even care. Everyone had their secrets and reasons to hide, look at himself. Instead, Shawn grinned easily and finally pulled his hand away. "Nice to meet you, Dean."

"Likewise, Shawn."

With one last smile and meaningful glance, Dean headed over to his brother, beers in hand.

Later that night Dean met him outside and Shawn only hesitated a moment before dragging the other to his hotel room for a night of 'fun'.

The next night the brothers didn't show at all and by the end of his shift, Shawn couldn't help but feel disappointed. As he walked through the pub's darkened parking lot toward his motorcycle he couldn't stop wondering what story they had to tell. Finally he had to shrug and force himself to forget about it, especially since he obviously wouldn't see either of them again.

He was only a few feet from his bike when he heard something that was not a part of the usual nighttime sounds. He froze, helmet under his arm, and ears straining to catch it again while his eyes narrowed and roved the lot carefully. He stood frozen for several minutes but it never came again and Shawn allowed himself to relax slightly. He returned to his bike and was just pulling on his helmet when he felt a rush of misplaced air behind him and something crashed into him with the force of a small car, a small car going _way_ over the speed limit. He hit the ground hard, helmet rolling from his grasp, and completely robbed of breath from the impact. It took too long of a moment for him to realize there was a heavy weight on top of him, and not in the way he liked, before he opened eyes he didn't remember closing.

It was a man who had him pinned to the ground, one Shawn recognized as the guy who worked at the gas station in town, his name was Steve or Dave or something like that. But why Steve (or Dave) had power tackled him to the ground was currently up for discussion, if he'd had the breath to discuss that is. Steve/Dave sniffed him a few times, an odd look on the guy's face, while Shawn heaved in a lungful of air and wheezed out a well deserved, "What the fuck?

Steve/Dave ignored him and sat back just enough to look him over a bit better, that puzzled expression not lessening at all.

"Hey, dude, I don't know about you but I require at least a first date before any of this happens. And really, Steve or is it Dave? That's really bugging me now. Anyway, you _do_ know that tackling a person in the dark of night is hardly a good way to get someone's attention, right? I mean, you could have just asked me out for a beer or tacos or _something_ first. That's not to say I would have accepted but at least you wouldn't have the creep factor going for you." Shawn's babbling was cut off by a strange growl from Steve/Dave and Shawn instantly stilled.

"You talk too much." Steve/Dave snarled, his eyes flashing pure black for a brief moment.

Shawn gaped and did what he always does in stressful situations, he kept talking. "Wow, dude, that was awesome! Totally creepy but still cool, how'd you get your eyes to do that? No way that was contact lens. Wait, I _didn't _see that did I?" He voice took on a disappointed tone. "I'm hallucinating aren't I? I've wrecked my bike again and I'm actually laying in a ditch somewhere, right? Uh, Dad's so never going to let me live this one down."

Steve/Dave backhanded him with a snarled "Shut up!" and Shawn saw stars, or at least random bright spots behind his eye lids.

"You stupid humans disgust me. Blabbering roaches ."

Shawn wondered if he should be insulted but quickly decided that crazy people weren't exactly the best at judgments so clearly this guy had no idea what he was talking about. He was also pretty sure he had read or heard somewhere that provoking the mentally unstable was a bad idea but he just couldn't stop his mouth from regurgitating whatever popped into his mind first. Luckily before he could blurt out this observation and how he finally realized it was his mother who told him that, there was a shout of "Christo!" from behind them and Shawn couldn't recognize the voice but quickly found he didn't care as the crazy man perched on top of him leaped off and spun away.

There was a crash from somewhere nearby and Shawn struggled to sit up, a strange chanting reaching his ears in the same voice as before. Something in the back of his mind supplied that it was Latin but he forgot that almost the instant it registered. Suddenly someone was beside him and Shawn jumped, looking up into the face of Dean Wilcot and grinned widely. "Dean! Dude, I think I wrecked my bike."

Dean frowned slightly, "What? Never mind, are you alright?"

"Best as I can be." He said, belatedly noticing the pain in his jaw, probably caused from that backhand earlier. "Oh, dude, you well never guess what I saw that crazy guy do! It was wicked cool."

"Sure it was." Dean muttered, looking off to the scuffle between the crazy person and his little brother. "Listen, I gotta go help Sam, will you be okay here for a minute?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead. Do what you gotta do mystery man."

With one last strange look at him, Dean darted into the fight and the chanting that had stopped started up again.

Shawn pulled his feet under himself and rested his head on his fist as he idly watched the brothers fight Steve/Dave and what an odd fight it was. Dean was tossing water on the crazy and it was making the other practically sizzle while the younger brother was doing the chanting out of a small leather covered notebook overstuffed with papers.

Suddenly Steve/Dave froze, a contorted look of pain of his face as he began choking out a putrid black gas.

Shawn wrinkled his nose and muttered "Gross." under his breath before that gas emitted a horrifying squeal and was sucked through the ground, leaving only a still body, silence and the heavy breathing of the Wilcot brothers behind.

Shawn weighed the performance for a quiet moment then started clapping, the sound sharp in the silence and making the brothers jump. "Bravo, bravo! I give it a 10 out of 10."

They both stared at him for a moment before Dean laughed a little shakily and approached, shaking his head.

Shawn stared up at him and patted the ground beside himself, "So, either of you want to tell me what that was all about?"

Dean looked at Sam and Shawn found himself jealous of their silent communicating abilities. Dean gave a sigh and Sam smirked before offering a hand to Shawn. "C'mon. We'll talk but not here."

And so, Shawn Spencer came to learn that things really did go bump in the night, and often times they screamed as well. After learning what the _Winchester_ brothers did for a living, Shawn absently found himself thinking it was time to head on back home, back to Santa Barbara, but first he spent a little while on his unpaid nineteenth job: hunter.

After a few months together, Shawn and Dean had an unspoken agreement that despite their physical attraction the two were really better off as good friends then a couple.

For the Winchesters, this fiasco gifted them with a close friend whose abilities with a gun and quick learning skills also offered a highly competent fellow hunter. However, they could tell that this life just wasn't meant for Shawn so when he moved on to head home, they merely swapped numbers, promised to keep in touch and wished each other luck on the journeys to follow.

Little could any of them know that this was just the first rotation of a wheel being set into motion.


	2. Chapter 1

Rituale Romanum

A Supernatural/Psych Crossover

Pairings: Shassie, Dean/Castiel, Gabriel/Sam

Spoilers:

PSYCH: None really, probably just some vague references to former cases or Shawn's accidents.

SUPERNATURAL: Plot wise, probably none. As long as you know the gist and that Castiel and Gabriel are angels, you should be fine.

Summary: There are some things no one knows about Shawn Spencer, like how he knows for a fact that monsters exist. So when Dean Winchester shows up in Santa Barbara, without his brother, Shawn knows something horrible is in the air.

* * *

Chapter One

Shawn paused on his way to Lassiter's desk when his eyes caught sight of a familiar laptop next to Juliet's computer. He took a quick look around to ensure no one was paying attention before turning casually and sliding into her chair. The laptop was a shiny silver color with an intricate and swirly black design on the lid. He ran his hands over the sleek surface and frowned before tilting the computer up to peer at one corner, eyes easily picking out the dent that he knew would be there. He carefully set it back and rubbed the back of his hand across his mouth, a sick feeling pooling in his stomach.

This computer was, without a doubt, Sam Winchester's, which meant that something was horribly wrong because Sam never went anywhere without his laptop. He practically slept with the thing. Something happened to the brothers but what was Sam's computer doing here? Did this have something to do with the case the Chief wanted him to work on?

He thought back to the last time he talked to either of them and remembered that Sam had called him once to break the news that Dean had died. Even knowing the other hunter was now alive and mostly well didn't stop the faint pain Shawn still felt every time he thought of Dean's death. About three months later Sam had called him back with the unbelievable news that Dean had come back from Hell. Sam confided that his older brother was deeply traumatized by his experience at Hell and he had no idea what to do to help. Shawn had little to offer besides his ears but luckily that seemed enough for both the hunters.

The last call he'd received was from Dean and he had been filled in to the Winchester's adventures, which he would never have believed if he didn't know for a fact Dean wasn't crazy. He recalled the latest disturbing factoid that Dean had let him in on: angels existed.

Apparently Dean had found out that it was an angel named Castiel that had pulled him out of Hell and that the angels expected Dean to stop the Apocalypse.

As in the _actual_ Apocalypse, the releasing of demons and damnation of the whole world kind of Apocalypse. Talk about pressure to perform.

Oh, and not to mention but supposedly Sam was actually a half-demon and now had these powers to mentally exorcize other demons and send them permanently to Hell, along with other random, non-human things.

Those two were such a pair and drama followed them more then it did Shawn, which really said volumes.

Shawn's phone rang then, startling him and he fumbled for the little green cell, pausing when a unfamiliar number flashed on his screen. Finally, he pressed 'talk' and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Shawn? Shawn Spencer?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Dean."

Shawn exhaled forcibly, chest loosening slightly in relief. "Oh, thank God."

"What? Why? You sound worried."

"That's because I'm sitting here with Sam's laptop thinking that something bad has happened to you guys."

There was a pause. "You have Sammy's computer?"

"Yeah, I don't know how he let it out of his sight long enough for it to end up here."

"Listen, Shawn. That's kinda why I'm calling."

"What? What's wrong?" That pit in his stomach opened wider at Dean's unusually somber tone.

"Sammy's been kidnapped."

If Shawn hadn't already been sitting he would have fallen down. "I knew it. What happened?"

"I'll tell you but first where are you?"

"The police station, why?"

"Crap, I need his computer. You can't let anyone crack Sam's password, you hear me? It has stuff on it that is _very_ sensitive to what we do."

"I hear you, Dean. I'll do my best but I think my next case has something to do with whatever mess you two have gotten into."

"What do you mean?"

A door slammed and suddenly Lassiter was striding into the bull pen. Shawn cursed and turned his face away to speak quickly into the phone. "You're in Santa Barbara, right?"

"Yeah, why? What's going on?"

"Just meet me at my apartment in an hour, okay?"

"Okay, Shawn."

"See ya later."

"Bye."

Shawn spun Juliet's chair, slipping his phone into a pocket as he smiled up at Lassiter, who stopped at the desk, already scowling.

"What are you doing in O'Hara's chair, Spencer?"

"Oh, just admiring this totally awesome laptop." Shawn said with a grin, hand resting on the lid. "Who's is it?"

"Belongs to a suspect in our next case now get your hands off the evidence." Lassiter snapped before his eyes narrowed. "Where's your babysitter?"

"Babysitter? Oh, you mean Gus. Please, Lassie, he hates children. Finds them creepy and it's a long story so don't ask. He's at some company conference in Seattle."

"Great." Lassiter muttered under his breath, "Man's smarter then I gave him credit for."

Naturally, Shawn overheard and was almost hurt but shoved the words to the back of his mind when Chief Vick approached and tossed them one of her get-in-my-office-NOW looks. Eagerly, he jumped up and followed her, Lassiter heaving a sigh behind him.

Shawn was seated directly in front of her desk before the glass doors even closed, internally tensed but outwardly grinning as she shuffled forward a few manila folders.

"Now gentleman, I'm sure you're both aware of the increased number of kidnappings recently?"

Shawn stilled in the chair, suddenly focused in a way he wasn't before even as Lassiter gave a curt nod.

"Well, we've got our first body or at least what's left of it. The remains are far from pretty but from what little was left the coroner was able to uncover who they were. The first missing person, one Nick Delatonic. He went missing three weeks ago and there has been five more missing persons reports since then."

"And odds are they're all connected." Lassiter said, sounding a little grim but unsurprised.

Vick nodded in agreement, "Exactly. Which is why I'm assigning this case to _both_ of you as partners."

As Lassiter instantly launched into insulted argument, Shawn realized he had missed something obvious. Juliet was strangely absent.

"Hey, where is Jules anyway? Is she back undercover at the University?" He asked, butting into the almost heated argument with an appropriate amount of hopefulness.

Turning her eyes back on Shawn, Vick raised a faintly amused eyebrow. "No. She's on vacation for a few days visiting relatives back in Miami. Which is why I'm partnering you with Lassiter on this seeing as you are also missing Guster."

"Sure thing, Chief." Shawn said smoothly, gliding right over Lassiter's protests.

"Good. Now, these folders contain everything we know so far." She said, passing one to Shawn and prompting Lassiter to step forward to grab one of his own. "I don't think I have to stress to you gentlemen how important it is that we get to the bottom of this, correct?"

"Understood Chief." Lassiter grumbled, standing straight and Shawn stood up, itching to get back to the office and take a look at these files.

"Alright, then you're dismissed." Vick waved them out and turned her attention back to the various important papers on her desk.

With a forcefully casual step, Shawn left her office and immediately turned toward the entrance doors, only to be jerked to a stop by Lassiter's grip on the back of his shirt collar.

"Not so fast, Spencer."

Shawn growled silently at the holdup but smiled and pulled himself free to face the Detective. "Yes, Lassie?"  
"You can't skip out now, as much as I loath this situation we're partners for now and that means we stick together until the case is through."

Normally Shawn would have been utterly thrilled to hear those words from the other man but with so much going on he felt only frustration. "What? Here? Oh, no no no. I must go to Psych to do my work. I have a very specific process."

"Right." Lassiter snorted. "I've seen your process and its nothing that you can't do here."

"Lassie, Lassie, Lassie. You just don't understand. I need one on one time with the spirits or else I'll learn nothing, besides, you and I both know that we work better together by working separately." Even as he said it Shawn wondered how that possibly made sense but Lassiter rolled his eyes and shrugged irritably.

"Fine. You'll just slow me down anyway but you absolutely _must _call me the moment you find out _anything_." He demanded and Shawn grinned, nodding agreeably enough.

"Sure thing, Lassifras."

Lassiter studied him closely for a long moment before grunting something unintelligible and turning away to stride toward his desk.

Enjoying yet another victory, Shawn quickly turned and cast a discreet look around, hoping to catch sight of Sam's laptop. There, it was still on Juliet's desk, which didn't make sense because she wasn't here to register it and it take to evidence. Speaking of…hadn't Lassiter said that it belonged to a suspect? So, what was it doing out in the open like that? And a suspect to what? It couldn't be related to this case or they would have said so. Puzzled and intrigued with a dash of worry, Shawn decided he had to bite the bullet and detoured to Lassiter's desk, where the detective was frowning at his computer screen.

"Hey, Lass, I have a question for you."

Lassiter scowled and looked up only briefly, "I thought you were leaving?"

"I am, just not yet. Remember that laptop we were talking about earlier?"

"Yes." Lassiter raised an eyebrow and finally turned his blue eyes on Shawn. "What about it?"

"Well, you said it belonged to a suspect. What suspect?"

For some reason Lassiter hesitated, a odd look flashing in his eyes. "It's just some druggie's from a case of O'Hara's. Why are you so interested?"

"No reason, it's just really cool and I want one just like it. I was hoping to ask the owner where he got it." Shawn lied easily, hiding his sense of unease at this entire situation.

"Well, that's not going to happen. The guy's dead." Lassiter said bluntly, "It was found in his apartment after he overdosed."

"So, what's going to happen to it?"

"It'll probably go to auction. He had no living relatives or anyone to claim it."

Shawn nodded his understanding, staring thoughtfully at the far wall before blinking and gracing Lassiter with a wide grin. "Huh, I might have to go for it then."

Lassiter rolled his eyes and wondered, not for the first time, if Shawn had any sense of decency. "Was that all, Spencer?"

"Uh, I guess. I'll stop by tomorrow, Lassie. How's lunch sound? Around 12:30?" Giving him no chance to respond, Shawn smiled brightly and waved as he walked away, "See ya tomorrow!"

Lassiter blinked several times, unsure if he had just been asked out or if Shawn was just being Shawn. All things considered, he decided to place his bet on the latter situation.

Shawn quickly retreated from Lassiter's sight, knowing that his date arrangement would confuse the detective long enough for him to have a decent attempt at swiping Sam's computer. He headed toward Juliet's desk at a brisk amble and cleanly slid the machine off the wooden surface to be tucked securely under his arm. Without changing pace he continued on toward the entrance and escaped without so much as a mutter left in his wake.

Success. And that was why he spent three weeks as a magician's apprentice.

Shawn hurried to his motorcycle, pulling out his phone and thumbing in a number as he went.

"Hello?"

"Dean?"

"Shawn, what's going on?"

He swung his leg over the sleek machine and patted himself down for his keys. "Change of plans, I need you to meet me at Psych. You remember where it is?"

"Of course, by the way, love your 'apartment'."

Shawn laughed and tucked Sam's laptop into a side pocket with the case file, "I thought you would. See you soon."

"Yeah, bye."

After hanging up and pocketing his phone, Shawn shoved his helmet on and started up the bike with a roar. Moments later he was cruising toward the office, mind already consumed with dueling thoughts of the case and the missing Sam. Worry had lead him to Psych quicker then usual but by the time he pulled up the dark Impala was already parked in front and Shawn coasted to a stop beside it. Not seeing Dean waiting within the classic, Shawn dismounted and gathered the laptop and folder into his arms before heading up the walk to the door. He shifted his armload enough to try the doorknob, which was unlocked and turned easily. Stepping inside, Shawn paused long enough to call for Dean and get a response before closing the door and venturing farther inside.

He was greeted by the sight of lean mean Dean Winchester sitting at his desk with feet up and hands laced behind his head.

"Well, I see you've made yourself comfortable." Shawn said with a grin and shook his head.

Dean smirked back and shrugged. "You were taking too long so I let myself in. By the way, what have I told you about leaving the door unlocked? I swear you tempt criminals and _others_ to either attack or just rob this place blind."

"Now that's not true and you know it, simple things like that just tend to slip my mind. Besides, anything of the supernatural origin is not going to be stopped by a simple turn lock."

"One point for you." Dean admitted with a thoughtful pause, "But that doesn't change the fact you're recklessness _will_ one day land you in a shit load of trouble."

"Ah, been there and done that." Shawn muttered before setting Sam's laptop in front of Dean. He knew the other man was just being protective, after all Dean had a guilt complex and a protective steak a mile long when it came to people he cared about. Sam was the highest on his care list and apparently Shawn was included not far after. Like with Gus, he sometimes found it both endearing and severely annoying.

Dean reached out and slid a hand across the top of the laptop, an almost vulnerable look on his face and Shawn turned away to toss his coat on one of the couches. By the time he looked back Dean had recovered and was booting the computer up.

"Alright Dean, better tell me what's going on."

"Uh, well, I'm not entirely sure."

"…What do you mean?" Shawn asked carefully, fidgeting with the case files he'd thrown on the desk by Dean's feet.

Dean threw his feet down and sat straight in the chair, eyes intent on the loaded computer screen. "I mean: Sam's gone and I don't know where or how but I'm convinced it has something to do with the outbreak of kidnappings in Santa Barbara."

"What makes you so certain?" Even as he spoke Shawn flashed back on Chief Vick's earlier words. _"Well, we've got our first body or at least what's left of it. The remains are far from pretty but from what little was left the coroner was able to uncover who they were."_ He had to shake himself when Dean answered.

"Sam had noticed a pattern to the kidnappings in the paper so we came out here to investigate."

Shawn scowled and interrupted. "And you didn't tell me you were here?"

"We didn't want to drag you into it when you've done so well at creating your own problems." Dean countered, looking not at all contrite.

"You mean _you_ didn't want to and Sam just went along with it." The fake psychic snapped.

Dean frowned and narrowed his eyes in an almost glare. "What's your glitch?"

Even in the midst of his anger Shawn flashed back to the time he said those same words to Lassiter and briefly wondered if Lassie had wanted to punch him as much as Shawn did Dean.

"My _glitch_ is that the very least you could have done was call me. But no, you were going to investigate then scoot right out of here without so much as a word to me, weren't you?"

Dean couldn't deny it but he tried anyway, knowing Shawn would see right through him. "That's not true. We were just waiting until after the job to stop by."

"Bullshit!" Shawn growled, pleased to see Dean take a step back in surprise of his tone. "I can't believe you would do that to me. It's all fine and well as long as you can live with yourself, right? Do you have any idea how happy I would have been to see you guys?"

"Shawn, I would have liked to spend some time here too but there's just been so much going on."

"I don't care. Five minutes would've been fine but no, for you to actually stop and see me Sam has to be in trouble. How sad is it that you're only ever calling me or visiting when you need something!" And there it was, the truth of what was really bothering the psychic and Dean mentally slapped himself because it was true.

"I can't risk stopping by or calling unless it is really important, unnecessary association with us could put you in serious danger."

Shawn let out a hollow laugh. "Oh, that's rich. I'm a 'psychic' working for the police department. I've been kidnapped more times then I ever care to remember, I've been shot, I've been targeted by two separate psychopathic killers on two different occasions and you're worried about a few undead?" He paused to blink at Dean's furious expression and grimaced when he realized that the other man didn't know about most of those incidents.

Shawn wasn't the type to talk about the serious things in life and as such he'd never seen it prudent to mention the going ons of his life. Besides, as far as he was concerned, the Winchesters had plenty of their own problems and they didn't need to be bothered by his.

"Really now, and why am I _just_ hearing about all this?" There was a dangerous venom in the other's voice that Shawn had honestly never heard directed at himself before.

He attempted to shrug and casually directed his gaze elsewhere. "I don't know, it just never came up. It's not like any of it was that big of a deal." Shawn knew the instant he opened his mouth that he'd chosen the wrong thing to say.  
"That big of a deal? How many times how you been in trouble like that?"

"I don't know." He muttered, absently wondering how this conversation was reversed so that now _he_ was on the defensive, not that he was or anything. "It's not like I kept count."

"Yeah, maybe but I know that you can't forget anything so why don't you count for me?"

"No, Dean." Shawn said firmly, feeling his anger come rushing back. "This isn't about me, it's about you and your misguided feelings of obligation to protect me. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

"Well sometimes it doesn't seem like you can! Just ask Gus, trouble follows you the same way it does Sam and you _need_ someone to watch your back!"

"I have perfectly capable friends to do that! I have Gus, and Jules and Lassie and practically the entire police station. As far as backup goes that's pretty damn perfect!"

"They would be if these were people who knew all about your little tricks or how to protect you. From what I've heard they've failed at every turn."

Shawn stiffened, insulted both for himself and his friends. "That's not fair, Dean. They've done their best and they've always come through for me when it matters."

"What about when it doesn't matter?" Dean blurted suddenly, immediately looking embarrassed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they should have your back no matter what, even if it isn't about life or death."

Shawn almost smiled but pushed the emotion back. "Dean, dude, I really do appreciate the concern but I thought we agreed to never have those chick flick moments. I get enough of that with Gus."

"I know." Dean grumbled, "But Sam's rubbing off on me."

"Listen, I get that you're only trying to protect me but the truth is that I have plenty of other people all trying to do that and what I need from you is some trust in me, I need a friend not a babysitter." Shawn finally said softly, hoping that this time Dean would understand and let this all go before they both turned into women.

Dean stared intently for a long moment before heaving a sigh and looking away. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Fine, I'm sorry we didn't call you."

"Good, you should be. Now that we finally have that settled why don't you tell me everything."

End of Chapter One.

* * *

A/N: Dude, I never even meant for them to have a fight like that but it just came out and I couldn't stop it. The only reason why I'm letting it stay is because it explains a bit about their current relationship and describes the extent of Dean's big brother instincts, which I find absolutely adorable XD.

Other then that I think this is an alright attempt for the first chapter. Next we'll meet Castiel, well Shawn will anyway.

Also, I'm kinda torn about something. I had another idea for Lassiter in this fic but I'm not sure if I should do it or stick with what I had. Originally I intended for Lassie to learn about all this supernatural stuff through this case and Shawn and such but I got really thinking about it and honestly, I can totally see him as the hardcore, stick-up-his-ass cop by day and equally hardcore hunter by night. See my dilemma? It would be totally awesome to see either way but I can't decide which to do…uh, I gotta make up my mind before this goes too much further. What do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 2

Rituale Romanum

A Supernatural/Psych Crossover

Pairings: Shawn/Lassiter, Dean/Castiel & Sam/Gabriel

Spoilers:

PSYCH: None really, probably just some vague references to former cases or Shawn's accidents.

SUPERNATURAL: Plot wise, probably none. As long as you know the gist and that Castiel and Gabriel are angels, you should be fine. This chapter does explain Gabriel's relations with the Brothers Winchester, so spoilers for those episodes BUT NOT "Hammer of the Gods." This turns AU before that.

Summary: There are some things no one knows about Shawn Spencer, like how he knows for a fact that monsters exist. So when Dean Winchester shows up in Santa Barbara, without his brother, Shawn knows something horrible is in the air.

* * *

Chapter Two

As it turns out, Sam and Dean had come to Santa Barbara because Sam had caught wind of the kidnappings and was certain that there had to be a connection between them.

"Sam was positive this was our kind of case but I wasn't sure, not 'till now anyway." Dean admitted. "If something's got Sam then it's powerful 'cause Sammy's not going to be taken down without a serious fight."

Shawn nodded in agreement, remembering the times he'd watched the brothers face off against each other in mock battle. Both of the Winchesters are fierce and skilled, they're nothing to shake a stick at. "Okay, so tell me when you saw him last."

"We'd just rolled in and checked into a motel." Dean stood from Shawn's desk and began to pace in front of the large green lettered window. "I was waiting for Cas so Sam volunteered to for a burger run."

"Wait a minute. Who's Cas?" Shawn blurted, looking up from his pile of rainbow colored sticky notes.

"Cas? Oh, Castiel. My, uh, the angel. He's supposed to check in every couple of nights."

Shawn didn't miss the stutter and purposely let it go, instead studying how Dean was pointedly looking out the window and _not_ blushing. He couldn't help the tiny grin from stealing over his face. Dean was just too adorable sometimes, in that completely rugged and manly way of course. Shawn grimaced and hoped to God he never slips and says anything like that 'cause he knows for a fact Dean would rip him a new one over being called adorable.

Luckily, Dean continued and drew Shawn from his potentially dangerous thoughts.

"Sam said he was gonna stop in at the closest library to get their opening times, too. He headed out, never came back." Dean gave a one shouldered shrug. "So me and Cas spent a few hours retracing his steps but apparently he never showed at the library and none of the diners employees could remember seeing him. Which is odd considering he's one big, giant puppy dog."

Shawn could understand the unusual description of the youngest Winchester. Sam was big, yes, but with his shaggy hair and soulful eyes he looked years younger and completely innocent. Sam was an eye catcher and considered so precious everyone who met him usually walked away going 'Awww.'

Dean on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He was rugged and suave at the same time, projecting bad boy in a way that no women(or some men) can resist. Everything he did oozed power and confidence, acting as a magnet very few can fight against.

Put those two together and the population as a whole is screwed. If someone doesn't fall for one then they're guaranteed to succumb to the other. No one could ask for a better team, which was why, in Shawn's opinion, they were such good con artists.

"So, bottom line here is that somewhere between your motel door and where ever he was headed, Sam disappeared." Shawn summed up shortly, using the sticky notes to make a slightly lopsided smiley face.

Dean sighed and wandered over to lean against the desk. "Yup. That's all we've got. Haven't even had a chance to look into those kidnappings."

"Ah, they're not just kidnappings anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"There were six missing people, found the first today. Well, what's left of him." Shawn frowned a bit and took his sticky note face apart. Dean's expression remained carefully neutral. "From what Chief Vick said the remains were really nothing more then pieces. Coroner did manage to get an ID though."

Dean scowled a bit and waved for Shawn to pause a moment as he pulled out a cell phone. He clicked a speed dial and held the phone up. "Yeah, Cas, it's me. We need you over here." There was a moment where he rolled his eyes before reciting the Psych office's address and by the time he hung up the phone, Shawn found himself staring in wide eyed shock at the dark haired man standing next to Dean.

"Dude!" His slack jawed amazement made Dean smirk while their visitor stared at Shawn somewhat curiously.

Shawn could only assume this was the angel, Castiel. Though who else it could be was completely beyond him, the guy had just _appeared_ in the room. Like some sort of teleportation. Gus would be in such nerd heaven right about now, Shawn mused as he took the two seconds to scan.

Castiel stood a bit shorter then Dean and was dressed sort of sloppy. His tie was uneven and the long tan trench coat was a little rumpled. Their eyes met and suddenly Shawn couldn't look away even if there was a giant pineapple crashing through the front window. The angel's eyes were the single most intense blue color he'd ever seen. Now Lassiter's eyes were gorgeous, no doubt there, but these were on a whole different level. Castiel's were so bright it almost seemed like they glowed, or maybe that was the lighting, either way they were breathtaking. Another surprising thing was the odd lack of expression in the angel's face. His default look was slightly cold, as if he didn't know how to smile.

Shawn pulled his gaze away with a supreme force of will he didn't even know he possessed. Dean looked vaguely triumphant and he pointedly avoided looking at the angel again. At least until he could regain himself a bit.

"Dean." Castiel spoke seriously, and as if it were his default setting. "What have you learned?"

Shawn kinda wanted to break something, 'cause not only was the angel drop dead gorgeous; he had the low, gravelly tone that created the term bedroom voice. Dean was one lucky son of a bitch, and Shawn had a feeling he knew it.

"We're getting to that. Shawn was put on the kidnapping case and apparently it's no longer just kidnapping."

Castiel's blue gaze was laser focused on Shawn and the angel's brows furrowed. "You are not a police officer."

"No!" Shawn barked a short laugh. "God no! That is the last thing I would ever do."

Other then a vaguely disapproving expression at the mentions of the G-word, Castiel gave no reaction.

"I'm Santa Barbara PD's Lead Psychic."

_That_ got an eyebrow raise as Castiel studied him for a moment. "You are not psychic." The angel said finally as Dean snorted a laugh and hid it behind his fist. Castiel glanced at him then back to Shawn, who's worry about lying to an _angel_ didn't show.

"Uh, no. I'm not." Feeling understandably unnerved, Shawn grabbed his piles of sticky notes and began to randomly stick them to things. "But I kinda have to say that I am. If I don't the police department won't listen to me."

To his surprise, Castiel only nodded, evidently understanding. "You are like Dean and Sam then. When they lie and pretend to be people they are not to gather information."

Shawn twitched and Dean's face tightened but the self-proclaimed psychic laughed a bit and grinned. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Castiel blinked. "I just did."

Shawn stared at him for a long moment before looking at Dean, curiosity evident. Dean only shrugged and made a motion as if to say 'what can you do'. "Yeah. I guess you did." He said slowly before shaking his head. "Anyway. Let's take a look at this shall we?" He absently pulled all the sticky notes off the folder and flipped it open. It was full of the original missing persons reports for all six people, along with the reports from the officers that found the body.

"Okay, so. We have six people who have gone missing in the last three weeks, the first of these people has been found. Well, most of him anyway. Name was Nick Delatonic, he was single, lived in a one bedroom apartment and disappeared three weeks ago yesterday. Report was filed by a co-worker and friend who said that after Nick failed to show for work he went to the victim's home and attempted to contact him. Although his car was parked outside the building, no one was home and the buddy got worried enough the next day to report it." Shawn trailed off to scan the remaining papers, primarily looking for the autopsy report.

"So do any of the missing people have anything in common with this Nick guy?" Dean asked as he settled back down in front of Sam's computer.

"What? Oh, uh. The other five people are from roughly the same area of the city. We have three other men and two woman. All of them look like they have completely different social circles so they don't have much in common that I can see just yet. I'll have to go have a look at their homes to be sure though."

"I'll go with you." Dean said instantly and Shawn almost grinned.

"That's probably not the best idea."

"Why not?"

"Dean, you do remember that you're wanted on a Federal level, right? I can almost guarantee that Lassie knows your face." He pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

Dean pouted but capitulated. "Fine, but at least take Cas with you. If this really is our gig then you need someone who can recognize the signs." The fact that the other was an Angel went noticed but unsaid. From where he was still standing, motionless, Castiel made a vaguely thoughtful expression.

Shawn heaved a sigh, "That's not going to work either. I'll probably have to take Lassie with me and there's no way he is gonna let Cas on the scene, not without a real good excuse."

"Not a problem, we got Cas one of his own FBI badges." Dean countered with a grin.

"Huh." Shawn gave that a moments thought as he examined the Angel's stern stance. "That's great, but how's his acting? 'Cause I feel the need to mention that he doesn't really look like he can pull FBI off, at least not convincingly enough for Lassie to accept anyway."

There was a long moment where Dean appeared to be staring into the distance before he flinched slightly and nodded. "Yeah, good point. He needs a ton more practice first. Lying is not exactly an Angel's specialty, neither is subtlety."

Shawn laughed when Castiel nodded in agreement and slid all the papers back into their folder. "It's fine, Dean. I still remember everything, you know that. I'll keep an eye out."

Dean didn't look all that happy with that but there was little he could do about it.

"They forgot to put the coroner's report in with these so I'll stop down by his office before collecting Lassie."

"Okay. Then I'm gonna head out after you and keep asking around for Sam. Someone had to have seen him at some point." Dean sounds clearly frustrated and Shawn again remembers the closeness he had always been so jealous of between the two. Despite everything he'd heard, it's obvious to Shawn that Dean still cares deeply for his brother and he wonders if Sam even realizes it.

"Dean." Castiel is standing slightly straighter, "I may know of someone who could have a better chance of finding Sam then me."

That got the eldest Winchester's attention in an instant, but his eyes narrowed on the Angel in suspicion. "Who?"

Castiel hesitated, as if uncertain as to how Dean will take what he has to say and Shawn stilled in his chair.

"Just out with it Cas."

"I believe Gabriel would be our best option in finding Sam."

Dean face twisted in disgust. "Hell fucking no! Are you insane? How could you even suggest that?"

Shawn blinked, a little bewildered as he looked between the two.

"Gabriel has far more resources available to him then I do." Castiel's voice was soft and his blue eyes stared imploringly at Dean.

"I don't care if he can summon Santa Claus, I don't want that jackass anywhere near us. Do you remember the shit he put us through? What he did to Sam?"

"Dean, you know Gabriel has learned better since then."

"No, I don't know that. All I know is that he cannot be trusted, at all. Besides, he's an Angel, just like you. Why should he find it any easier?"

"My brother is far more then just an Angel. As a Pagan God, even a pretender, he has a whole other set of abilities and connections."

Dean scowled deeply, face dark. "Okay, so even IF I were to agree to this, which I'm not saying I am, why would he want to help us? That asswipe made it completely clear he had no desire to do anything but force us to 'play our roles'."

The air quotes Dean used then almost made Shawn laugh but didn't dare, he could tell that this was a far too sensitive issue.

"Dean…" Castiel looked up toward the ceiling for a long moment before turning back to his charge. "Gabriel has…realized that his previous efforts might not have had the effect he had been hoping for."

"Obviously. No matter what he does, we are never going to say yes to those sons of bitches." Dean growled, glowering at Sam's computer but not really seeing it.

"He is aware of that now. That's not what I was alluding to. Gabriel regrets the adverse, lasting effects his actions have had on Sam."

"Adverse effects? What did he expect would happen? When you torture someone like that they're not gonna be able to just forget and forgive!"

Shawn jerked his attention from the minesweeper on his computer to Dean. "Torture? What are you two talking about?"

Dean glanced at him and waved a hand. "I'll tell you later."

"Gabriel trapped Sam and Dean in a time loop where he killed Dean every day for a thousand days before he killed Dean and left him dead for six months. His intention was to show Sam what he would become if he couldn't learn to let Dean go. In the end, Gabriel caved and brought Dean back from his illusionary death."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Sam never said anything about me _staying _dead!" Dean's eyes were wide, flashing back to how tightly Sam had held him on that final Wednesday. "That bitch. Why didn't he say anything?"

Castiel only gave a shrug, eyes somber and even a touch sad.

"That's terrible!" Shawn said loudly. "If someone did that to me and Gus, I don't even know what I'd do."

"And that was only our second run-in with that bastard. The first time we met it actually wasn't that bad. He might've caused us to fight like an old married couple, at least according to Bobby, but I kinda liked him. Had an awesome sense of humor. By the end of the Mystery Spot though I just wanted to kill him, for good this time. Too bad it didn't work." Dean huffed and Shawn cracked a grin.

"The last time we ran into Gabriel we still thought he was just a Trickster. I mean he'd shoved us into a literal TV land, and this was even worse then the last time. Especially for Sam." Dean muttered, thinking of the herpes add and that Nutcracker game. "And he did it all just to show us that we had no choice but to 'play our roles' and be good little vessels for the Devil and a pompous Archangel."

"I take that it didn't work?"

"Hell no!" The eldest Winchester grinned and winked. "We realized he was more then what he was posing and with some Angelic assistance we managed to trap his ass in a ring of holy fire. From there it was rather simple to convince him to give up and leave us the Hell alone."

"And as a consequence Gabriel realized there was more to Sam and Dean than their destinies." Castiel put in, causing Dean to look at him in narrow eyed suspicion.

"How do you know?"

"I have spoken to him occasionally since meeting. He is the only one of my brothers who is willing."

"You what! Why would you do that?"

"Despite his previous actions, Gabriel is not like my other siblings. He left Heaven of his own will because he could see how it was beginning to fall apart and grow corrupt. He and I have much in similarities."

Dean snorted in disgust. "Gabriel is nothing like you. He ran away when he noticed something was wrong instead of trying to fix it. You, you're completely different. You defected from Heaven because you knew it was wrong and that this Apocalypse is unnecessary and retarded. He wanted to sit on the sidelines and watch even though he has the power to stop it and you left everything you knew to take a stand. For us." Dean's expression softened slightly. "You've done more for us then he's ever even thought of doing. Do not let that bastard tell you otherwise."

Castiel nodded, holding Dean's gaze steady with his own. "That was before. Now he has chosen a side."

That gave Dean a pause. "What? You mean _now_ he wants to help us? Again I have to ask, why the hell would he want to do that?"

"Sam." The Angel said after a moment.

Shawn had already caught on to what Castiel had been trying to say and had to smother his smile. From what he'd heard, this Gabriel character had a thing for the youngest Winchester. Like the 'pull the girl's pigtails' kind of _thing_. Shawn knew exactly what that was like, after all, he played the same game with Lassiter every day.

"Care to elaborate, Cas?" Dean growled impatiently. "What about Sam?"

"Sam is the reason Gabriel will fight his brothers and Heaven." Seeing that Dean looked just as aggravated and clueless, Castiel looked away and mulled over what words to use.

"Dude." Shawn laughed and stood up. "Your Angel's trying to tell you that this Gabriel guy has a crush on your brother." Oh yeah, that felt great to say. As he predicted, Dean's gaze bounced between him and Castiel.

"Uh, what? No way. That's impossible, isn't it Cas?"

Castiel shook his head and didn't meet Dean's eyes. "On the contrary. Several Angels have Fallen for humans before, none of us are immune to the possibility. However, due to Gabriel's Archangel status, it's not really Falling for him. He has too much power to lose it all."

"So, wait. Back up a minute. Are you telling me that Gabriel will join up with us so he can…what? Date Sam? Bang him?" Dean's face twisted into an uncomfortable expression. Thinking of his brother doing it with anything not a female was just not an okay thought. Sam was his brother for God's sake.

"Bang him? I do not understand that term."

Shawn giggled and his smirk was definitely tinged with mischief, "It means to have sex with someone."

"Ewww, damnit Shawn! I so can't tell you how much I _don't_ want to think about my little brother shagging an Archangel!" Dean groaned, slapping a hand over his eyes as if that could somehow help prevent the formation of such thoughts.

Castiel made a sound of consideration. "I would think there is an element of sexual desire involved as well but Gabriel's intentions go farther then that."

"His _intentions_?" Dean's face pales slightly and he set back in the chair, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "Oh God, I can't do this." He most certainly didn't whine either! "Just, whatever Cas. Do whatever you think will help me get Sam back, okay?"

The Angel gave his charge a concerned expression then nodded once and disappeared, leaving behind only the faint sound of rustled feathers.

There was a brief moment of quiet then Shawn started to laugh and Dean shot him a wholly not amused glare. "What?" He snapped.

"Nothing! It's just…you are so whipped."

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean. Your little Angel boy has you wrapped right around his pinky finger, though it looks like you do too."

"I don't know what you're going on about." Dean muttered sullenly and Shawn grinned.

"Sure you don't. You don't cave at all to those pretty blue eyes do you?'

A very faint blush dusted over the Hunter's freckles and he rolled his eyes. "Will you shut up?"

"And it's so not just you. I think he'd seriously do anything you asked." His comment was followed by an odd moment of quiet where Dean's expression became sad and distant. "Yeah, I'm aware of what Cas has sacrificed for me."

Shawn hadn't meant anything related to a _sacrifice_ but clearly there is something between this human and Angel that he's missed. Desperate to make this uncomfortable moment to pass, Shawn sighed heavily and got up. "Well, while he's off looking for this Gabriel person I'd better head on down to the station and gather what I can that they've forgotten to put in the reports."

Dean gave a slight shake of his head and nodded. "Alright, just let me know before you head off to any of the houses okay?"

"Will do." He promised lightly. "Feel free to watch the T.V and help yourself to the 'fridge but say out of my pineapple cream pie, got it? And my pineapple slushies. "Oh, and make sure you don't touch anything on Gus' desk. He's really anal about where his things are placed."

Dean raised an eyebrow but nodded obediently and waved toward the door. "Yeah, yeah. I got it."

Shawn stared narrowly at him before shrugging and headed out the door. "Alright, then I'll call you." He said loudly before closing the door loudly behind him.

Dean waited a beat until he heard the motorcycle start up and pull away then turned toward the small kitchenette. He let a wide, greedy smile grow across his face. "I've never even _heard_ of a pineapple pie before." He muttered to himself before stalking toward the poor white refrigerator.

End Chapter Two


End file.
